Stressful day off
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: The Winchester brothers decide to take a day off from hunting, but it's no easy task.


AN: A one-shot in response to P.L. Wynter's challenge, "What if the boys took a day off? What would they do?" I plan to do a couple more of the challenges too; I really shouldn't since I'm working on my first supernatural fanfiction. I could dig myself into a hole with all these stories. (I already have) But anyway, here's my first Supernatural one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the original idea of this, since it's a challenge, and you expect me to own the series? That's funny.

/…/…/…/…/

"Wrong."

Sam sighed. This was getting ridiculous. If he kept this up, he was going to get them both kicked out.

"Wrong."

Someone in the row behind them said "SHHH!" very loudly, and Sam sighed again.

The Winchesters were taking a well-deserved break. Today was their day to relax and not think about the next case. It had of course, been Sam's idea. The town of New London, Wisconsin was small, and there wasn't exactly much to do. Sam had suggested they go to the cinema and see a movie.

The theater was small, and only four movies were playing. Two were chick flicks (and there was no way in hell Dean was watching a chick flick), one was an animated film ("I don't want to watch an animated movie," Dean had said.) and the last was a horror film.

So Sam was stuck in the theater, watching a vampire movie while Dean continued to mutter "Wrong" at every piece of information given.

The screen was showing a father putting a chain with a cross around his young son's neck. "Here you go Eric, this cross will protect you, so never take it off."

"Wrong," Dean said, rolling his eyes at the obviously less-than-informed writers.

A woman in the row in front of them turned around and glared. "Would you shut up? I can't hear!" She turned back around, eyes going back to the screen where the father was now handing his son Eric a wooden stake.

"To be safe son, I want you to keep this. If a vampire gets near you, stab it in the heart with this stake, it will kill them."

Sam prepared himself for Dean's statement of "wrong," (which did come) and groaned as a couple people turned around once more. If Dean kept this up they were going to get kicked out.

The father was eye level with his son now, and talking very fast, as if he were in a hurry to do something. Sam didn't know what, because he hadn't heard half the movie. "Don't leave the house until sunrise, vampires cannot be in sunlight, they will die instantly."

Dean glared at the screen. "Bullshit!" Sam sent a warning glance at his brother, who glared back at him. "Well it is, if it were that easy we wouldn't have any vampire cases left! I can't believe how stupid the uninformed are."

Sam was saved from responding when a young man in a red jacket and black pants (signaling he worked here) walked up the stairs and stopped at their row. He gestured the two brothers to leave the row and they did, bringing the popcorn with them. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, you are interrupting the other costumers."

A rounding cheer rose from the audience as the man escorted Dean and Sam from the theater. Dean shrugged once they had been led out of the building. "It was all wrong anyway."

Sam shook his head. "It doesn't matter, let's find somewhere to eat."

So about half an hour later, the brothers can be found at Huckleberry, a restaurant/bar on the shore a small lake and surrounded by trees. The brothers took a seat (it was seat yourself) and glanced around. The place was defiantly arranged in the country style. There were a few gambling games in the corner, a dartboard, and a large screen TV that was displaying the weather forecast. Country music was playing from somewhere around them, but they didn't know where.

Dean was the one to realize you had to go to the bar to order. Of course, since Dean realized it, Sam was the one who got to go order and bring back the drinks.

"What? There are no hot chicks here," Dean said when Sam returned. Sam rolled his eyes and slid Dean his beer.

About twenty minutes later their food arrived, Dean getting a hamburger and fries while Sam had gotten chicken wings and season fries. Despite the chaos and yelling inside, the food was some of the best they'd ever had.

Sam looked up as the screen door flew open on it's own. Surprised, he looked at it a few moments, and let out a shudder out of nowhere.

"What's up?" Dean asked, swiping one of Sam's season fries.

Sam shook his head. "I just got this really weird feeling…" he trailed off. No, they couldn't do this today. Dean was looking expectantly though, so Sam continued. "Like there's something here."

The creaking of the door interrupted him and both he and Dean watched as the door opened once more on it's own. Dean glanced at the weather forecast, the wind was calm.

Him and Sam exchanged another look. "Maybe we should," Dean started, but Sam shook his head.

"I don't have a bad feeling. Let's drop it."

Dean looked reluctant, but then nodded. "If you say so."

So the boys left the creaky door behind.

/…/…/…/…/

"Oh come on Dean."

"Sammy, it's stupid."

"It's Sam, and it's not stupid. Why, are you scared?"

"Are you kidding me? Fine, we'll go."

The argument had been over a local haunted house. Not in the ghost respect, but in the human made respect. It was about two in the afternoon on a weekday, so the place wasn't exactly full. ("That made it more creepy," said Sam)

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, wondering why he thought either of them would be scared in something obviously fake, but just shrugged and followed him to the ticket window.

The guide told them not to wander off the main hall, and that none of the monsters would actually touch them. She then let them go through the door and enter the house.

It was dark, and the brothers couldn't see more then 2 feet ahead of them. Being in this environment made them both alert. Just because they knew it wasn't real didn't mean the training went away.

Dean caught a movement in the corner of his eyes, and didn't even flinch when someone dressed as a vampire went at his neck, very close, but not close enough to touch. He rolled his eyes dramatically and continued through the house.

The haunted house was quite uneventful for a time, until Sam jumped when something grabbed at his jacket (not to touch, but as if it would) Dean laughed at Sam as they walked, so much for training.

Dean turned around from facing Sam to see a werewolf right in front of him, face right up against his. He jumped back, landing on Sam's foot, and went for his gun. It was halfway in position before Sam grabbed his arm and jerked it back down, muttering, "letting your hunter reflexes get the better of you?"

Realizing what he had done, Dean slipped the gun back into its normal resting spot and continued to walk along, and it was now he who was being laughed at.

A poltergeist melted out of the shadows and stopped in front of Dean, who was still in the lead. But something wasn't right, and both knew it. Before either of them could react, Dean had been thrown to the side and into the wall. "Dean!"

Sam turned back to the poltergeist and went for his own gun. Lifting it, he pointed it at the poltergeist and fired. It didn't meet the mark he wanted but achieved the goal of driving it off.

"Guess we'll have to look into that tommorow," Sam muttered. "You okay?" he asked over his shoulder to Dean, who was standing up and glaring at the empty space where the poltergeist had been standing moments ago.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

So they left. Sam had to drag Dean away from the newsstand to stop him from buying a paper to look for a new case. Dean, in turn, had to drag Sam away from the library.

Unfortunately, there was nothing else to do in the small town, except go to Walmart (which they ended up doing).

At the end of the very long day, both collapsed on their respected beds, dean turning on the TV and flipping through channels to find something interesting. He stopped on Lord of The Rings the Two Towers and laid back to watch.

One thing was sure; neither brother was taking a day off anytime soon.

It was too stressful.

/…/…/…/…/

What do you think? Not one of my best works as far as I'm concerned, but I AM used to writing angst. Well, let me know what you think.


End file.
